eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1452 (20 May 1997)
Synopsis Pauline receives some flowers and a phone call from Michelle, and is planning a day at the cemetery to commemorate Arthur's death. Mark is shutting the stall as a mark of respect. Sanjay asks him why he phoned last night, and Mark tells him he will discuss it in private. They go to the cafe and Mark tells him that the traders are arranging meetings to discuss the suspected collaboration between Sanjay and Michael. Sanjay is furious, and says it's not true. Mark says he knows him well enough and is not getting involved, but he thought he should know what other people are saying. Clare asks Dot not to tell Nigel when he returns from wherever he was staying that night. Dot says she can't lie and will have to seek guidance from a higher authority. She goes to see Pauline. They start off blaming each other but then come to an agreement that neither will tell because they might both be blamed. Pauline says she can't discuss it further as she has to go to the cemetery. Lorraine sits down in front of a glass of red wine and sighs. At the Vic, Tracy turns up to work, and Peggy is furious that Lorraine has reorganised her shift without informing Peggy. She asks Grant what is wrong - as he didn't eat breakfast and is sulking. He refuses to answer, so she goes to see Lorraine. She sees the ring lying on the table among the debris from the previous evening and asks Lorraine what happened. Lorraine tells her that she loves Grant, and Peggy asks why she won't marry him then. Lorraine says it is because of the baby - it has changed everything, and he isn't free as he is still married to Tiffany. Peggy says that Grant has a family and responsibilities now, and Tiffany has been badly treated and won't give up without a fight. She returns and Grant is annoyed that she went to see Lorraine, and wants to know exactly what was said. He goes round and bangs on the door and shouts but Lorraine is out. Tiffany hears and is pleased that they are having problems. Polly and Tony discuss Tony's discovery that Annie is George's daughter and how odd it is that she has the printer shop next to Ted's. They go to court and watch the Cobra Club licence renewal which goes through without a hitch and George never seems to have the slightest doubt or worry that it wouldn't. Afterwards they see George shaking hands and looking very cosy with one of the council members, who is the representative for Walford. Pauline and family go to the cemetery, and leave some flowers. Mark takes Martin home as Pauline says she wants some time alone. Dot arrives and they chat about Lou and Ethel and the old times, as Pauline is fishing for information about the letter. Tiffany and Bianca go out for the evening to a wine bar, and Simon and Tony are baby-sitting. Tony doesn't turn up until very late though, and meanwhile Simon has had a lot of trouble with the water heater. He needs to bath Courtney but the gas boiler won't work. He calls the gas board and says it is an emergency. Meanwhile, Tiffany is telling Bianca that Lorraine and Grant seem to be having difficulties, and isn't it good news? Bianca thinks she's mad to want him, but says if she's really set on getting Grant back, then go for it - don't let Lorraine get her claws any further into him. Pauline returns from the cemetery and calls a meeting, telling Mark and Ruth she has some news from a letter of Lou's to Ethel from years ago. She says that it appears Lou had her first child adopted, and that she had a sister she never knew, and she reads a part of the letter, which she photocopied when she borrowed it from Ethel. In it Lou says that she just had a baby and has to give it up soon, but she will try to find it later and put things right. She says she has a secret name for it, as she wasn't allowed to name it, but she is calling it Mary. The gasman comes to fix Simon's boiler, and Grant happens to see the van. He barges into the house and says that it is not safe and there may be a gas leak. The gasman has just left, assuring Simon it is just an old boiler, and is perfectly safe. Grant grabs the baby and takes it to the Vic. He tells Peggy that Tiffany is out having a good time and has left the baby in a death trap, as they have a gas leak at home. Peggy says they have to tell Tiffany, but Grant says she doesn't care about the baby. Tiffany arrives home shortly, having cut short the evening as she was thinking so much about the baby, and when she arrives home, Tony has also just arrived and is being slagged off by Simon for being late. She asks about Courtney and Simon says Grant came and took her away. Tiffany is furious and says he should have stopped him, but Simon says Grant's a bit bigger than him, so what could he do. Tiffany goes to the Vic and Peggy hears the real story. She says that's not what Grant told her, and tells him to give the baby back - it should be with its mother. Grant tells Tiffany that she shouldn't be with her at all, and he will make sure he takes Courtney away from her for good. Tiffany and Peggy both look shocked. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Jane Slaughter as Tracey *William Ely as Gas Man *John Gillett as Counsellor Dixon Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes